


The Maze Butler

by Bananapuddle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananapuddle/pseuds/Bananapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar plot to The Maze Runner but with Black Butler characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze Butler

It's dark. My breath becomes steady as I open my eyes. I can barely see my fingers when I hold them out in front of me. It's loud. Whatever I'm in creaks and shakes and I can feel bile rising in my throat but I push it down. I get up on my knees and slowly crawl across the floor until I reach some sort of gate. I stick my fingers through the holes and pull my body upward until I'm standing. My knees begin to wobble and I use the gate to support my hole body. What's going on? Whatever I'm in is going upward maybe its an elevator of some sort? My next coherent thought is drowned out by light. I shut my eyes and the contraption I'm in comes to a stop. I look up slowly allowing my eyes to adjust to the sun light. I notice many faces staring down at me and allow a strangled scream to escape my throat. Someone's arm reaches down as the faces moves their lips to speak. I grab the arm and I’m pulled nearly thrown on to the ground above.   
"Wow you're a light one." Says the boy who helped me up. He has white hair that's wrapped in a cloth above his head and his lips are crinkled in a smile. I barely have time to look at the faces above me. My heart speeds up trying to jump out of my chest. What is this? I stand up on to my feet and sprint pushing myself through the crowd of people. My feet crunch on grass as run. I don't make it far before I’m wheezing and tripping over my own feet. The crowd walks after me, chattering like a flock of birds.   
"I almost thought you could be a runner before you fell on your face."   
"Ugh can we do something else this taking so long and he's not even cute."   
"Shut up Grell."   
"Let's help him up."   
"Is there something wrong with his right eye? "   
"Guys give him some room." Says the boy who helped me out of the elevator. "Claude, William gather some of the others and start taking the equipment out." Two boys nod, both with glasses and dark hair but one is taller than the other and more goth looking. I try to get control of my breathing. The wheezing is a clear sign I might have asthma but shouldn't I know that?   
"Kid do you remember your name?" My name? What is my name? I don't know where I am or who I am? This time I can't hide my wheezing and I feel beads of sweat roll down my face.   
"I...I don't know." My voice is cracky like I hadn't used it in a long time and I needed water. By now most of the other boys have left and it’s just me and the one that I first met, some blond dude, and a boy with plum colored hair that has a similar skin completion to the tallest boy. The tallest one seems to be the leader or hold some sort of command over the others.   
"That's okay," he says smiling." It's normal here. You'll remember it in a couple of days.That's the one thing they let us keep."  I push myself up so I'm standing. I still have to look up too him though.   
"Where is here?"   
"We call it Glade. I'm Agni, this is Soma." Agni points to the plum-haired boy standing close behind him. "and this is Alois who will be showing you around." Alois is a boy just about my height with a wide grin on his face. He wears a purple long sleeve shirt and a pair of short black shorts with knee length black combat boots. I look down at my own outfit it's a long sleeve dark blue shirt and dark green pants with lots of pockets tucked into brown combat boots. The two boys leave me and Alios standing alone in the field.   
"What's wrong with your eye?" Is the first thing the smiling boy says. I reach my hand up to my right eye feeling only the lid and the lashes. "You haven't opened it since you came up."   
"I don't know." I say as is brush a bunch of my hair over it.   
"Well come on Greenie. You have a lot to see before the day is through." The blond turns and starts skipping away.   
"Greenie?"   
"Yes that's what we call you until you remember your name. Now hurry up." I walk after the blond realizing instantly that I find his presence annoying. I'll have to find someway to avoid him latter.   
"What's this?" I ask when we walk past an opening in the high stone wall that seems to surround the place these boys call Glade. Alois begins to rub his fingers together and won't meet my eyes.   
"I don't know." He shrugs.   
"Where does it lead?" I ask taking a couple of steps towards the opening. Alois grabs my shoulder.   
"Don't go in there!" I shrug my shoulder away.   
"Why not?" I challenge.   
"We aren't allowed to go into the maze."   
"The maze? Did you just say maze?"   
"Nope."   
"Yes you did."   
"Definitely not." Whatever, I sigh and turn back to the opening taking enough steps so only one more step would be needed to enter. If there really is a maze out there it won't be that hard to solve and somehow I know I love games. Suddenly I'm pushed hard to the ground. I scurry to stand up.   
"What did you do that for?" I exclaim coming face to face with the more goth looking tall black haired boy with glasses named Claude or whatever. Just as I say that the ground beneath me begins to vibrate and the wall slowly slides together and slams shut. Claude smirks at me.   
"Next time I'll let you go out there." Gosh now there's at least two people I find annoying in this place. Claude turns and walks away.

“What’s his problem?” I say to Alois. He looks over in Claude’s direction so I can’t see his face.

“There’s nothing wrong with him!  He’s just worried that’s all.” Alois finally faces me his eye’s flutter downward. So all the annoying people here are friends. I sigh at least Agni does not seem that bad.

\----

Alois shows me around but I’m too busy racking my brain trying figure who I am. When Alois was showing me the dining area he had gotten distracted and started up a conversation with the cook, Baldory, who had burned dinner which I soon learn is a typical occurrence. But the cook seemed nice enough he had slight blond scruffle and strong handshake. I wonder back into the kitchen of the small hut. The ovenish thing is wide open and smoke pours out like an angry mouth. I cough but continue looking around until I find what I am looking for. I’m not even aware that I was looking for it until I found the mirror. It’s cracked and clearly not well cared for sitting over a small sink in the counter. I walk up close enough to it to see my face. My messy hair is a dark color close to navy blue and it comes down to about shoulder length. One blue eye is wide open while the other is covered by strands of my hair but I’m too frightened to open it. Anyways I hear Alois's shrill voice calling my name and a hurry to find him outside. The sun has already set and I can see the start of a fire in the distance.

“Where have you been Greenie? We are going to miss your celebration! We have one every month when someone new comes up out of that hole.” Alois and I begin walking over towards the fire at the center of their little camp. “Oh yeah and before I forget we have three main rules. Number one never go past the walls. Two don’t slack off everyone does their part here. And three never harm another Glader. So tomorrow you will start out by working in the garden and the next day in the kitchen until we figure out what you’re best in.” We near the fire and the air is chilly but not enough for me to be cold. A bunch of other boys surround the fire some are off to the side in a circle yelling and cheering so immediately I go the other way. I take note that crowds make me nervous and I probably was pretty antisocial in my past life. I find a log a little ways from the crowd and sit down to observe. There are only boys here which is interesting. I wonder how long they have been here. Alois said they had a new person every month and judging by the amount of people here it must have been a couple years.

“Hello!” Another blond pops up in front of me but unlike Alios this one seems genuine. He’s a bit taller than me and has red clips in his hair. “I’m Finny and I work in the garden! You will be working with me tomorrow!” I appreciate the way he doesn't call me Greenie like everyone who seem to say it even when its not necessary.

“Oh hi I’m… I’m…” Oh there we go again the blank space where my name should be. Finny notices my struggle and grabs my hand pulling me up off the log.

“Come on! This parties for you. You might as well enjoy it.” He pulls me into the crowd until we come to the circle with the cheering boys. I can barely see because of my height.

“Finny what’s going on?” I yell over the noise.

“Claude is playing this game where he pushes people out of the circle and they try to last as long as they can.” Game? I love games. I love the pieces in my hands, the way the pawns click as I place them on a chessboard.

“Hey you Greenie, smiling like an idiot. You want to go?” I feel myself being pushed through the crowd. I look back at Finny.

“Come on guys give him a break.” He says but they still push me into opening in the circle with a sweat dripping Claude.

“Well this should be easy.” Comes out his evilly shaped lips. Ugh curse the day. I already know I must suck at physical activities because of my ashtama. Claude puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me out the circle instantly. The boy surrounding us erupt in laughter. I scowl and return to the circle. My strength is no match to his so I’m pretty much screwed, but I'll be damn if I give up before I've at least broken something. “Coming back for more?” This time I run at him but I’m easily pushed to the dirty ground. I immediately jump back up and this time I’m pushed to the ground I land flat on my back. “Do you like the pain you sick fuck?  You can’t win.” Claude’s beady golden eyes smirk with arrogance. Still on my back my eyes lock with another in the crowd. His eyes are painfully red and it feels as though he’s looking into my soul. His black locks fall over his face messily and he’s dressed in all black. He frowns watching me like he expects something. I open my mouth to say something but I’m pulled to my feet by Claude. This time I let him come after me. The thing about Claude is he uses all of his strength in his first attack, so when he thrusts his hands at my chest I step to the side. He loses his balance and I put my foot in the path where he stumbles causing him to fall flat on his face. Again the crowd erupts in laughter and I catch the slight upturn corner of the red eyed boy’s mouth before I’m falling to the ground. The side of my head head slams against the earth causing my vision to go back. The crowd is silent now and I can feel many hands trying to help me up. I push them away and sit up my single eye open wide.

“Ciel.” I say ignoring the confused and concerned faces of the other boys. “Ciel.” I say louder my face splitting into a grin. I can’t help but let dry laughter escape my chapped lips. “My name is Ciel.” **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I love the maze runner series and I was watching the movie the other day and I was like hey what if the black butler characters were in this. Anyways I hoped you liked it and if you want more be sure to let me know :)


End file.
